Blog użytkownika:Czarny Kotełek/,,Oszukać czas"
Witam! Jest to druga część mojego opka ,,2030 (tajemnicze, co nie?)". Zapraszam do czytania :-) Rozdział I: Wszystko jak dawniej... Prawie. - Marinette - Minął już prawie miesiąc od kąd wróciliśmy do naszych czasów. Zbliżał się koniec wakacji. Jutro rozpoczęcie roku. To trochę dziwne. Przenieśliśmy się w czasie w lutym, a wróciliśmy w sierpniu. Co najdziwniejsze, nikt nie dopytywał się gdzie byliśmy. Tak, jakby nic się nie stało. Życie toczyło się jak dawniej. Z tą jednak różnicą, że Władca Ciem nie atakował. Miałam więcej czasu dla siebie. W wolnej chwili zrobiłam mini pokoiki dla Tikki i Plagga. Aktualnie kończę sukienkę na rozpoczęcie roku. Jest biała, z czarnymi falbankami na dole i koronką w tym samym kolorze na górze. Idealnie pasuje do niej mój czarny sweterek. Nie sądzę, żeby był potrzebny, ale gdyby zrobiło się zimno, to nie ma problemu. Nie mogę się doczekać rozpoczęcia! Nie dla tego, że lubię szkołę, ale dla tego, że zobaczę się z Adrienem! Wyjechał do Londynu na wakacje. Chciał mnie zabrać, ale jego ojciec się nie zgodził. W sumie, boję się o Adriena. Oboje dobrze wiemy, że jego tata to Władca Ciem. Na razie idę spać. Jest już prawie północ, a ja siedzę i szyję! To już dziś. Rozpoczęcie roku! Idę szybko zjeść śniadanie. Nie chcę się spóźnić! Nareszcie spotkam się z Adrienem! Szybko idę się wyszykować i idę! -Adrien- Dzisiaj rozpoczęcie roku. Nareszcie zobaczę moją księżniczkę! Tylko muszę wypatrzeć ją w tym tłumie! Widzę Nino, Alyę, Julekę, Rose, Maxa, Kima, Ivana, Mylene, Nathaniela, Chloe, Sabrinę... Wszystkich tylko nie Marinette! Gdzie ona może być? W sumie... Mamy jeszcze 20 minut do rozpoczęcia... - Hej Adrien! - Mari! - Co tam? - Nic takiego... Kotek tęsknił za swoją panią! - Oj, Adrien... Ja też tęskniłam! Przytuliłem ją. To było takie cudowne! Już nie mogłem się doczekać naszego spotkania. Nagle usłyszałem głos za plecami. - Marinette...!? - O! Hej Alya! - powiedziała Mari. - Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? - spytała jej przyjaciółka. - Tak, nie wiesz, że jesteśmy parą. - Co?! Nareszcie! Brawo dziewczyno! - A mnie nie gratulujesz? - *śmiech* Gratulacje Adrien. - Marinette - Po całej uroczystości udaliśmy się do holu głównego i czekaliśmy na przeczytanie list klas. Dyrektor zaczął czytać naszą klasę: - Adrien Agreste, Alya Cesaire, Nino (jak on ma na nazwisko?), Marinette Dupain Cheng, (...) i nowi uczniowie: Peter Penelle oraz Ashley Cesaire. Jak to możliwe?! Ta Ashley Cesaire? Jeśli tak, to jestem w siódmym niebie! Moja przyjaciółka z przyszłości! To niesamowite! Poszliśmy do naszych klas. Naszym wychowawcą jest w tym roku pani Bustier, tak jak w tamtym. Przedstawiła się i pozwoliła nam zapoznać się z nowymi uczniami. - Hej Mari! - usłyszałam. - Ashley! Jak się cieszę, że cię widzę! Skąd się tu wzięłaś? - Ja też. Wskoczyłam za wami do portalu. Tęskniłam za tobą już po 5 sekundach! Jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką! - Miło to słyszeć. - uśmiechnęłam się. Rozeszliśmy się do domów. Adrien zaprosił mnie i Ashley do siebie. Chcieliśmy obgadać tę całą sytuację z przenoszeniem się w czasie. - Adrien - Zaprosiłem dziewczyny do siebie. Zadzwoniłem po szofera. Czekaliśmy 5, może 10 minut. - Zapraszam. Panie przodem. - powiedziałem otwierając drzwi. Spojrzałem na dziewczyny. Wyglądały na trochę onieśmielone. - Śmiało. - dodałem po chwili i uśmiechnąłem się. Po dojechaniu na miejsce zaprosiłem je do swojego pokoju i zamknąłem drzwi, głównie w obawie przed tatą. W końcu wiemy, że to Władca Ciem. - Wow! Jaki genialny pokój! - powiedziała Ashley. - Szkoda tylko, że nie mogę spędzać w nim więcej czasu. - Tak czy siak, jest genialny jak naleśniki z dżemem i tyle! - Oh, Ashley, ty tylko o naleśnikach. - Nie tylko! - A o czym jeszcze? - O dżemie oczywiście! Wszyscy zaczeliśmy się śmiać. Ashley zawsze umie nas wszystkich rozbawić! Fajnie, że jest w naszych czasach. Szkoda tylko, że mamy tu nie ma... - Adrien, wszystko w porządku? - Co? Tak, zamyśliłem się... Na rozmowach minęło dobre parę godzin. Zaczynała dochodzić 20.Wtedy wpad mi do głowy pewien pomysł. - Może będziecie nocować dziś u mnie? - Genialny pomysł! - Muszę zapytać rodziców o zgodę... - Podaj numer, ja to załatwię. - powiedziałem i puściłem oczko do Mari. - Marinette - Podałam Adrienowi numer do rodziców. Chwilę później miałam zgodę. Mama miała spakować mi potrzebne rzeczy. Szofer Adriena miał po nie przyjechać. Mniej więcej 20 minut później miałam piżamę, szczoteczkę i inne potrzebne drobiazgi. Z rodzicami Ashley nie było problemu, bo w naszych czasach jeszcze nie byli jej rodzicami. Adrien przydzielił nam pokoje. Ja miałam spać w jego pokoju, on obok na materacu, a Ashley w pokoju gościnnym zamknięta na klucz. Trzeba być ostrożnym. W końcu w tym domu jest Władca Ciem. - Władca Ciem - Wiem, że Adrien i Marinette mają miracula i muszę je zdobyć. Najpierw wymyślę, jak je zabrać nie wzbudzając podejrzeń... To byłoby niebezpieczne. Gdyby się dowiedzieli, mogliby się obronić lub mnie pokonać! To nie może się tak skończyć. Dzisiaj u Adriena nocują dwie jego koleżanki z klasy... Jeśli któraś to posiadaczka miraculum biedronki, to mogę zabrać tą cenną biżuterię kiedy będą spać! Teraz pora wcielić mój podły plan w życie! - Ashley - Adrien zaprowadził mnie do pokoju gościnnego. Był śliczny! Szarawe ściany były ozdobione nadrukami białych kwiatów. Na środku stało dwuosobowe łóżko z jasnego drewna. Obok stała biała szafka nocna z lampką w tym samym kolorze. Wnętrze było eleganckie i zarazem przytulne, dzięki drobiazgom takim jak miękki biały dywan, czy puszyste poduszki w odcieniach szarości. Mimo, że nie ma tu zbyt wiele kolorów, to bardzo mi się podoba. Weszłam do nowoczesnej łazienki. Płytki były poukładane w czarne i białe wzorki. Wzięłam szybki prysznic i przebrałam w moją ulubioną granatową piżamę z białym napisem ,,I love dżem". Zamknęłam drzwi na klucz i położyłam się. Zasnęłam praktycznie od razu. - Władca Ciem - Już po 23.30. Na pewno już śpią. Czas wcielić mój sprytny plan w życie! Podeszłem do drzwi pokoju Adriena. Zamknięte! Niech to! Czy oni to przewidzieli, czy co? Niemożliwe. Wracam do siebie. - Matinette - Obudziłam się w środku nocy. Usłyszałam kroki. Ktoś nacisnął klamkę. Po chwili doszedł do mnie dźwięk zdenerwowania. To chyba ojciec Adriena. Już wszystko ucichło. Podeszłam do drzwi. Zamknięte. Poszłam dalej spać. - Adrien - Wstałem dość wcześnie. Mari jeszcze spała. Odgarnąłem jej włosy z twarzy. Moja księżniczka. Marinette jest przepiękna. Poszedłem się przebrać. Już ubrany wróciłem. Mari się obudziła. - Witam, moja pani. - Hej kocie! - Jak się spało? - Dobrze. - To dobrze. Zeszliśmy na śniadanie. W kuchni spotkaliśmy Ashley robiącą naleśniki. Zjedliśmy wspólne śniadanie. Pojechaliśmy do szkoły. - Ashley - Pierwszy dzień w szkole mijał spokojnie. Nauczyciele byli spoko, koledzy naprawdę fajni. Nie działo się nic niepokojącego. Mam nadzieję, że każdy dzień będzie mijał tak jak ten. Rozdział II: Zapominalska biedroneczka, drugie podejście i znowu ,,Time Travel" Ten rozdział dedykuję Biedronce01 <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3 - Ashley - Tak jak mówiłam, szkoła jest spoko. Jest tylko jedno ale. Siedzę z tym nowym. Jest miły, ale trochę wkurzający. No dobra, bardzo wkurzający. Ciągle ze mną flirtuje. Ja nie chcę mieć chłopaka! To może być mój przyjaciel. Nie musi nim być. Zaraz zacznie się lekcja, idę do klasy. Usiadłam w ławce. Peter już tam był. - Hej, mała. - Dziobak, przestań. - Mówię wam! Jestem Peter Penelle, w skrócie Pepe, ale nie pan dziobak! - Dobra, przestanę, jak ty przestaniesz. - Przestanę z czym? - Eee... Na przykład z flirtowaniem. - Dobra, już dobra... Mała. - ostatnie słowo powiedział bardzo cicho. - Zamknij się dziobak. - zaakcentowałam ostatnie słowo. Przez resztę lekcji siedział cicho. Nie wiem czy to ja przemówiłam mu do rozsądku, czy miało to coś wspólnego z tym, że trwała lekcja chemii. Na szczęście to już ostatnie minuty męczących zajęć w szkole. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Podeszłam do Mari i Adriena. - Może zrobimy powtórkę z wczoraj? - Dobra, ja bardzo chętnie. - Co ty na to Adrien? - Zapraszam do mnie! - Ok, pod jednym warunkiem. - Co takiego Ashley? - Śpicie razem w pokoju gościnnym. - Ale tam jest tylko jedno łóżko... - No właśnie. Dwuosobowe. - zaśmiałam się. - Co ty na to księżniczko? - Przepraszam Adrien, ale nie ma szans. - Ale wiecie, że ja nie mówiłam na serio? - W twoim przypadku nigdy nie wiadomo. Wszyscy wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. Tak czy siak, byliśmy umówieni. Poczekaliśmy na limuzynę Adriena. Podwiozła nas pod dom Marinette, żeby mogła zabrać swoje rzeczy. Później pojechaliśmy do Adriena. - Marinette - Zabrałam swoje rzeczy i pojechaliśmy. Spakowałam parę gier. Będzie niezła zabawa! O, już prawie dojechaliśmy. Wysiadamy! - Mari, co tam wzięłaś? - A, parę gier planszowych. - Dobra. To robimy tak. Ashley odnosi swoje rzeczy do pokoju gościnnego, Mari swoje do mojego pokoju, a ja idę powiedzieć kucharzowi, że na kolacji będą dwie osoby więcej. Później spotykamy się w moim pokoju. Może być? - przytaknęłyśmy. Zaniosłam bagaż. Wyjęłam z niego gry. Usłyszałam pukanie. Otworzyłam drzwi. To Ashley. - Wchodź, śmiało. - Wow. - Przecież byłaś już w tym pokoju... - Mega wypasionym pokoju! Jest po prostu genialny! Ścianka wspinaczkowa, kosz do gry w koszykówkę, drugie piętro z biblioteczką, automaty do gier... Nie mogę przestać się zachwycać. Tylko naleśników z dżemem brakuje. - Pokój jest naprawdę super. Gdzie się podziewa Adrien? - Jestem tu księżniczko! A jeśli chodzi o naleśniki, to będą na kolację. Poprosiłem o to kucharza. - Dzięki Adrien! Jesteś najlepszy! - Fajnie, że tak uważasz Ashley. Przyniosłem też trochę dżemu, ciastek i camemberta dla naszych kwami. - Adrien, ty zawsze pomyślisz o wszystkim. Graliśmy w gry do 22.00. Najpierw parę rundek w Twistera, później Rummikub (genialna gra, polecam), a na koniec Mastermind (mega genialna gra, również polecam). Koło 22.30 Ashley poszła do siebie. Stwierdziłam, że wezmę prysznic i pójdę spać. Kiedy wróciłam z łazienki, Adrien już spał. Ja też się położyłam. Zasnęłam momentalnie. - Władca Ciem - Zrobię drugie podejście. Może tym razem mi się uda. Muszę zdobyć ich miracula! Idę do ich pokoju. Drzwi są otwarte! Nie przewidzieli drugiej próby! Pierścień i kolczyki. Już są moje! Uciekam, zanim się obudzą! - Marinette - Obudziłam się dość wcześnie. Miałam koszmary. Nie do końca je pamiętam, ale wiem, że były straszne. Poszłam do łazienki opłukać twarz. Spojrzałam w lustro. Kolczyki! Nie ma ich! - Tikki? Tikki! TIKKI! - Mari, coś się stało? - Adrien, nie ma moich kolczyków i gdzieś wcięło Tikki! - Mój pierścień i Plagg też zniknęli. Chwila! Sprawdziłaś drzwi? - Są otwarte! - No nie! Wiesz co to oznacza... - Niestety tak... To moja wina... - zaczęłam płakać. - Nie mów tak! Równie dobrze ja mógłbym zapomnieć o zamknięciu drzwi. - Ale to ja zapomniałam... - Mari, uspokój się. Tylko spokojnie. Nie wiń siebie! Pamiętasz wydarzenia z przyszłości? Ladysad? - Tak... Władca Ciem raczej nie wyśle akumy, bo ma nasze miracula, ale zło zwycięży jeśli dobro da sobą pomiatać! Nie można tracić nadziei! - Zgadzam się z tobą. Teraz, idziemy do Ashley! Wbiegliśmy do pokoju Ashley. Siedziała na dywanie i rozmawiała ze swoim kwami. - Prawie wyważyliście drzwi! Pali się czy co? - Czy co. WC zabrał nam miracula kiedy spaliśmy. - Ten głupi Władek miał czelność zabrać wam miracula?! Oj, będzie miał bliskie spotkanie z patelnią. Niestety, teraz nic nie możemy zrobić. - Jak to nic? Nie odzyskamy miraculi? - Powiedziałam TERAZ nic nie możemy zrobić. - Co masz na myśli? - Wyprawa do gór kryształowych! - Po co? - Do twojej matki. Przeniesie nas w czasie wstecz, do czasów, w których macie miracula. Tam zapobiegniecie tragedii i wrócimy do teraźniejszości. W przeszłości ich nie stracicie, więc będziecie je mieć. - Dobry plan. - I co najśmieszniejsze, nie ma w nim naleśników ani dżemu! - Oj, Adrien, zachowaj żarty na później. - Dobra, już dobra... - Adrien - Próbowaliśmy wymyśleć sposób na dostanie się do gór kryształowych. Przecież nie pojedziemy do podwodnej groty w Tybecie! Wtedy przyszedł mi do głowy pewien pomysł. - Dziewczyny, może pójdziemy do mistrza Fu? - Że je wcześniej na to nie wpadłam! - Mistrz Fu ma portal do gór kryształowych? - Tak Ashley. W szafie. - Jak przejście do Narnii! Dotarliśmy do mieszkania mistrza Fu. Po krótkich wyjaśnieniach udzielił nam szafy. Po 2 dniach byliśmy na szczycie gór. - Cześć mamo. - A... Adrien? - Tak. Przytuliłem się do mamy i wszystko jej wyjaśniłem. Tak zaczęła się kolejna przygoda. Żeby odzyska miracula, trzeba było oszukać czas. Rozdział III: Dziwne komplikacje Przepraszam was, że tak długo nie wstawiałam rozdziałów, ale nie miałam weny :-( Proszę, oto nowy rozdzialik <3 Siedziałem jeszcze krótką chwilę w ramionach rodzicielki. Mama przygotowała się i stworzyła portal. Przypominał ten, którym wróciliśmy do naszych czasów, ale trochę się różnił... - Faluje... - To coś złego, mamo? - Nie, raczej nie. - zwróciłem uwagę na jedno słowo: raczej. - Na pewno możemy tam wejść, pani Agreste? - Mów mi mamo kochana. W końcu jesteś dziewczyną mojego Adrienka. - Mamo... - Dobra ludzie. Później będziecie się zajmować tym, jak kto kogo ma nazywać (trudne sprawy XD). Wchodzimy do tego portalu czy nie? - Dobra Ashley, nie denerwuj się. Już wchodzimy. - Marinette - Weszliśmy do portalu. Zakręciło mi się w głowie. Po chwili znaleźliśmy się na środku ulicy. Dookoła było widać las. Przy drodze stał domek jednorodzinny. Pod nim zaparkowane były trzy samochody. Radiowóz, jakaś furgonetka i trzecie srebrne auto, chyba volvo. Padał deszcz. - Gdzie jestemy? - Na pewno nie w Paryżu, Ashley... Chwila, gdzie jest Adrien!? - Tu jestem! - Adrien! Co ty robisz!? Odejdź od okna! Ktoś cię zauważy! - Spokojnie Mari. Wygląda na to, że wszyscy siedzą w saloniku. - Wszyscy, czyli kto? - Jakaś dziewczyna z brązowymi włosami, chłopak ze strasznie bladą skórą i jakiś facet. To chyba policjant, w przedpokoju na wieszaku jest sprzęt policyjny. - Dobra, idziemy. - stwierdziła nagle Ashley. - Ale... Do środka? - trochę bałam się odpowiedzi. - Oczywiście, że nie głuptasku. Musimy znaleźć inny portal. - Ale... Gdzie? Jak? Po... - Spokojnie - przerwała mi Ashley - musimy znaleźć portal, bo wylądowaliśmy w innym wymiarze... - Innym wymiarze? - spytałam niepewnie. Adrien objął mnie ramieniem. - Spokojnie księżniczko. Przeżyliśmy atak smoka i giga pająka równocześnie! Chyba nie robi na nas wrażenia jakieś deszczowe miasteczko w innym wymiarze. - Ashley - Chciałam coś dodać, ale się powstrzymałam. Dobrze wiedziałam, że miasteczko i okolice skrywają dość mroczne sekrety. Powiedziałabym, że legendarne sekrety (pozdro dla tych, którzy wiedzą o co chodzi XD). Nie, nic nie powiem. Marinette spanikuje, kiedy się dowie. Dam sobie z tym spokój i... - Ashley, gdzie może być ten portal? - Marinette przerwała moje przemyślenia. - Nie mam pojęcia... - tak naprawdę, wiedziałam gdzie może być, ale bałam się tam pójść. - Pomyślmy. Gdzie może być wielki świecący portal? Ashley, dziewczyno, weź się w garść. Tu chodzi o miracula twoich przyjaciół! Przestań się bać i im powiedz! Czy ja znowu gadam do siebie? - Słuchajcie, wiem, gdzie to może być. - Śmiało Ashley! Mów! - A więc... Będziemy musieli pojechać do sąsiedniego miasteczka. Tam na plaży albo na klifie może być portal. - Jak tam dojedziemy? - Mam takiego znajomego i... - Ashley! Czy ty nam właśnie mówisz, że oprócz tego, że jesteś z przyszłości, to jesteś bywalczynią innych wymiarów? - Trochę się po wymiarach skakało... - i konsekwencje tego były... - Oj, Ashley. Już mnie chyba nic nie zaskoczy. Zdziwiłabyś się Marinette, zdziwiłabyś się. - Może pojedziemy motorem? - Ashley, skąd weźmiesz motor? - Zadzwonię po mojego znajomego. Wyjęłam telefon i wybrałam numer. - Halo? Tak, no czytasz mi w myślach normalnie. Podjedziesz po nas? A, tak, jest ze mną dwójka przyjaciół. Musimy się dostać na plażę rezerwatu albo na klif. Tak, ten klif. Ta, pamiętam to. Nie mamy czasu na wspominanie. Czekamy. No, to pa. - Marinette - Za jakieś 10 minut podjechał czarny motor z przyczepką. Kierowca miał lekką opaleniznę i krótkie włosy, jak się okazało po zdjęciu kasku. Był wysoki, wyższy od Adriena. - Hej Jakie! - Hej Ashley! - Wskakujcie! Weszliśmy na przyczepkę. Za jakiś kwadrans byliśmy na miejscu. - Tak przy okazji, jak macie na imię? - zapytał znajomy Ashley zsiadając z motoru. - Ja jestem Marinette, a to jest Adrien. - Miło poznać. Zaprowadzę was na plażę. Świetnie znam okolicę. Poszliśmy we wskazanym kierunku. Po drodze potknęłam się o wystający korzeń drzewa. Upadłabym na ziemię, gdyby nie szybka reakcja Jake'a. Podał mi dłoń. Jego skóra była nienaturalnie ciepła. - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał z uśmiechem. - T-tak... Spojrzałam na Adriena. Z jego miny wywnioskowałam, że budzi się w nim zazdrość. Szybko wstałam i podeszłam do mojego chłopaka łapiąc go za rękę. - Nic ci nie jest, księżniczko? - zapytał całując mnie w czubek głowy. - Nie, nic mi się nie stało. Nie będę mieć nawet siniaka. - To dobrze. - stwierdził przytulając mnie. Po jakimś czasie doszliśmy na plażę. Była dość rozległa, nie daleko od nas znajdował się konar drzewa połoony przez morze. Niestety, czekało nas rozczarowanie. Portalu tam nie było. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Siedzieliśmy na plaży, by lepiej się poznać. To był pomysł Ashley. O jej znajomym wiedzieliśmy już tyle, że ma 16 lat i ma na imię Jacob. Każdy po kolei się przedstawiał. Wydawało mi się, że Ashley i Jake czytają sobie w myślach i to dosłownie. Zrobiło się chłodno, mimo że już nie padało. Zadrżałam. Adrien objął mnie ramieniem i przytulił do siebie. - Może przenocujecie u mnie, a jutro pojedziemy na klif? Wprawdzie nie jest daleko, ale źle się prowadzi po ciemku, biorąc pod uwagę to, że mam przyczepkę przy motorze. - powiedział Jacob i uśmiechnął się czarująco. - Dla mnie miód, lód, cytryna, dżem. - Ashley, czy jest coś co ci nie pasuje? - Tak, Mari. Nie odpowiada mi brak dżemu. (=^•_•^= aha.) - Robi się zimno. - stwierdził Adrien mocniej przytulając mnie do siebie. - Chodźmy. - Adrien - Za moment byliśmy już w domu Jacoba. Nie był on nie wiadomo jaki wielki, ale przytulny. Nasz nowy znajomy pokazał nam, gdzie będziemy spać. Ashley będzie spać na kanapie, a Jacob na materacu. Nas zaprowadził do swojego pokoju. Było tam jedno łóżko... - Dwuosobowe - stwierdził, po czym mrugnął do Marinette. Za kogo on się ma! Nie zauważył, że jesteśmy parą!? To mrugnięcie było takie... Flirciarskie! Wiem, bo takie posyłałem jeszcze niedawno Biedronce. (Adrien jest zazdrosny!) Marinette już spała, a ja poszłem się umyć. Wróciłem i położyłem się obok niej. Moja księżniczka jest taka słodka gdy śpi... Tak właściwie, to zawsze jest słodka... Położę się już spać. Mam dość przeżyć na dzisiaj. Wiecie, do wymiaru jakiej książki się przenieśli? Piszcie w komentarzach, jeśli wiecie ;-) Rozdział IV: Wybraniec? Obudziłem się wcześnie. Marinette jeszcze spała. Pocałowałem ją w czoło i spojrzałem ma zegarek. Piąta rano. Usłyszałem czyjeś kroki. Do pokoju wszedł Jacob. - Chciałem tylko wziąć ubranie z szafki. Obudziłem cię? - wyszeptał. - Nie, wstałem wcześniej. - Dobra, to ja już nie przeszkadzam. Położyłem się na plecach. Może jeszcze zasnę? - Dzień dobry. - usłyszałem piękny, dobrze mi znany melodyjny głos. - Witaj księżniczko. Jak się spało? - Dobrze. A tobie? - Po za tym, że raz zepchnęłaś mnie z łóżka, to dobrze. - zaśmiałem się. - Oj, przepraszam... - Nie masz za co przepraszać moja pani. Zrobiłaś to przez sen. - powiedziałem i przytuliłem ją. - Musimy dziś sprawdzić klif. - Zgadzam się z tobą. Tam musi być portal. - Mam taką nadzieję... - Witam! Nasze gołąbeczki już wstały? - Hej Ashley. Jak się spało? - W sumie dobrze. Idziemy na klif? Dziś pogoda jest wyjątkowo ładna. - Ashley, może dasz nam się najpierw ubrać? - Oj, zapomniałam, że wy jeszcze w piżamach. Za pół godziny na dole? - Myślę, że mnie i Adrienowi wystarczy 15 minut. - Dobra! Spotkamy się na śniadaniu! - Marinette - Wzięłam ubranie z wczoraj i weszłam do łazienki. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, na wieszaku wisiała sukienka. Była w kolorze pudrowego różu z fioletowymi kwiatami. Ich środki były złote od cekinów. Przy wieszaku była jakaś karteczka. ,,Dla Mari od Ashley". Oh, Ashley. Ona nigdy nie przestanie mnie zadziwiać. Tylko skąd ona wytrzasnęła sukienkę w moim rozmiarze? Później ją zapytam. Za jakieś 10 minut byłam gotowa. Adrien uwinął się 2 razy szybciej i tak jak zapowiadaliśmy, byliśmy na dole 15 minut po wizycie Ashley w pokoju, w którym spaliśmy. Na śniadanie były oczywiście naleśniki z dżemem. Po śniadaniu pojechaliśmy na klif. Pogoda według Ashley była wspaniała, ale według mnie 18 stopni i chmury to średnio korzystna aura. - Mari, zimno ci? - Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że się trzęsę. - Nie, wszystko w porządku Adrien. Jest ok. - powiedziałam nie podnosząc wzroku. - To nie Adrien, tylko Jacob. Nie poznałaś mnie po głosie Marinette? - Nie, zamyśliłam się Nagle poczułam ciepło na karku i ramionach. Zobaczyłam rękę Jacoba. Objął mnie tak, jak jeszcze niedawno obejmował mnie czarny kot. - J-Jake... - Tak? - Możesz wziąć rękę? - Tak, oczywiście. Myślałem, że będzie ci cieplej. Wyswobodziłam się z objęć Jacoba i przytuliłam Adriena. Nie był taki ciepły jak Jacob, ale to jego kochałam, i samo to uczucie sprawiało, że było mi cieplej. - Adrien - Jacob ostro przegina! Marinette to moja dziewczyna, nie jego! Co on sobie myśli!? (Spoko Adrien, nie bulwersuj się XD) Dobra, muszę się uspokoić. (Posłuchał mnie XD) Doszliśmy do klifu. Na jego szczycie znajdował się jasny, falujący punkt. - Tam musi być portal. Ekipa, idziemy! Za chwilę byliśmy już na szczycie. Przy samej krawędzi rozciągał się falujący, zielono-fioletowy portal. - Śmiało, wchodźcie. - zaśmiała się Ashley. - Przecież was nie zje! - A ty? - Ja wejdę za wami. - Ok. Ja idę pierwsza! Marinette podbiegła do przejścia i włożyła do niego rękę. Po chwili ją wyjęła i to samo zrobiła z głową. - To nie działa. - Jak to nie działa!? - Spokojnie Adrien. Po prostu widzę to, co jest za portalem. Krawędź klifu. - Ja spróbuję. Podeszłem do portalu i powtórzyłem zachowanie Marinette. Kiedy moja twarz była za portalem, zobaczyłem białą przestrzeń. Po chwili zaczęło mi się kręcić w głowie, więc szybko wycofałem się z osobliwego przejścia. - Działa. Zaczęło mnie przenosić. - Może złapiemy się za ręce? - W sumie... To może się udać. Spróbujmy. Dziewczyny złapały mnie za ręce. Zamknąłem oczy i zacząłem podchodzić do portalu. Po chwili zorientowałem się, że biegnę. Nagle przestałem czuć dłonie Ashley i Marinette. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką usłyszałem był krzyk, po czym zacząłem odpływać w białej otchłani portalu. Przepraszam, że taki krótki, ale nie miałam weny :-( Obiecuję wam, że następny będzie dłuższy :-) Rozdział V: Gdzie ja jestem!? - Adrien - Obudziłem się w jakimś lesie. Otworzyłem oczy. Zapiekły, lecz po chwili przyzwyczaiły się do światła. Strasznie bolała mnie głowa. Po chwili usiadłem. Rozejrzałem się do okoła. Dziwna sceneria. Niby las, ale jakiś... Dziwny. Tak. To najlepsze słowo by opisać to miejsce. Jest po prostu dziwne. - Witaj. - Co?! Kto tu jest!? Odwróciłem się w stronę z której nadszedł tajemniczy głos, ale nic nie zobaczyłem. - Tutaj! Znowu mój refleks mnie zawiódł. Mignęło mi jedynie przed oczami coś białego. Odwróciłem głowę by spojrzeć na swoje ręce. - Aaaaaa! Przede mną stała dziewczyna. Wyglądem przypominała Kota z Chesaire. - Kim ty... Przyłożyła mi palec do ust, aby mnie uciszyć. - Jestem Kotka z Chesaire, ale mów mi Kitty. Nie bój się mnie. - Co ja do Krainy Czarów trafiłem!? - W rzeczy samej bracie. - Bracie? - No tak. Ja to Kotka, ty to Kot. - Skąd ty... - Śledzę cię Adrien. - C-Co!? - Spokojnie, bez nerwów. Chcesz wrócić do reszty? Musimy znaleźć WPD. - Co to WPD? - Wielki Portal Dziwności, a co innego? - Aha. Ty nie wiesz gdzie on jest? - To Wielki Portal Dziwności, co tydzień zmienia położenie. - To mamy problem. - Nie ma żadnego problemu. Wystarczy magiczny GPS. - A kto takowy posiada? (Jaka wypowiedź XD) - Oczywiście córka Szalonego Kapelusznika, czyli moja najlepsza przyjaciółka. - A gdzie ona jest? - Pewnie urządza przyjęcie z herbatką na polanie w kratkę. To jej ulubiona miejscówka. - To chodźmy! Ile to zajmie? - Jeden dzień drogi moim tempem, twoim pewnie dwa albo trzy. Spóściłem wzrok. Pomyślałem o tym, co stało się przed wejściem do portalu. Krzyki dziewczyn... Mogą być ranne albo... Nie, na dole była woda. Nawet jeśli spadły, to... To przeżyły. Ale... Muszą czekać na mnie tyle dni... Marinette pewnie umiera z nerwów... Tak jak ja. Poczułem, jak po policzku spływa mi łza bezsilności. - Nie załamuj się. Damy radę. - Nie o to chodzi. - A co? - Nieważne. - Masz prawo nie mieć do mnie zaufnia, ale serio, umiem dochować sekretu. - Po prostu... Martwię się o resztę. - Wiem, że chodzi o coś więcej, ale nie będę cię zmuszać do mówienia o tym. Objęła mnie ramieniem. Gdy zobaczyła, że nie protestuję, po prostu mnie przytuliła. Nie miałem siły się przeciwstawiać. Wręcz przeciwnie. Chciałem, żeby mnie przytuliła, pocieszyła. Miałem tego wszystkiego dość. Po prostu chciałem, żeby wszystko było normalnie, tak jak dawniej. - Marinette - Poczułam pęd powietrza. Z mojego gardła wydobył się krzyk. Uderzyłam o taflę wody. Otworzyłam oczy, ale zobaczyłam jedynie wszechobecną ciemność na przemian z niebiesko-zielonymi przebłyskami. Z moich ust popłynęły bąbelki powietrza. Zapiekło mnie w gardle. Nie mogłam wypłynąć. Wiedziałam, że się topie. Straciłam nadzieję. Ashley też spadła, a Jacob był na górze. Nawet gdyby zdążył zbiec, uratowałby tylko jedną z nas, i z pewnością byłaby to Ashley. W końcu była jego przyjaciółką, a mnie ledwie znał. Moje powieki zrobiły się niesamowicie ciężkie. Próbowałam otworzyć oczy, wszystko żeby tylko zostać przytomną. Niestety, ogień roznoszący się od gardła po całym układzie oddechowym nie ułatwiał mi tego zadania. Zabrakło mi sił. Moje powieki opadły. Pogodziłam się z myślą, że to koniec. Otworzyłam oczy. Oślepiło mnie białe światło. Nade mną widziałam niewyraźne obrazy sześciu osób. Znajome wydawały mi się tylko dwie. - Halo! Słyszysz mnie? Jeśli tak, powiedz coś. - powiedział nieznany męski głos. - Ouy... - chciałam powiedzieć coś więcej, ale nie byłam w stanie. - Wszystko dobrze? - powiedziała Ashley. Jej głos rozpoznałam bez trudu. Mrugnęłam parę razy. Po chwili obraz stał się wyraźniejszy. Teraz mogłam rozpoznać i odróżnić od siebie twarze. Od prawej do lewej stali (a raczej wisieli nade mną): Ashley, Jacob z jakąś dziewczynką na rękach, młoda kobieta (na oko jakieś 19 lat), następnie chłopak (trzymał dziewczynę za rękę) i mężczyzna o blond włosach. Ten ostatni miał na sobie strój lekarza. - W-Wszystko o-okej. - wyjąkałam. - Bello, podaj wodę. Dziewczyna zwinnym ruchem podała mi szklankę. Siadłam by napić się wody. Zdecydowanie nie byłam w domu Jacoba. Nie znajdowałam się również w szpitalu. - Gdzie - napiłam się wody z nadzieją, że przestanę tak harczeć - ja jestem? - Przepraszam, gdzie moje maniery. Zapomniałem nas przedstawić. Ja jestem Carlisle Cullen, to mój syn Edward, to jego żona Bella. Jacob trzyma ich córeczkę. Ma na imię Renesmee. Ashley już znasz. Na dole, w salonie czekają Jasper, Emmet, Alice, Esme i Rosalie. - Co ja tu robię? - Jestem lekarzem, więc Ashley i Jacob przynieśli cię tutaj. Prawie się utopiłaś, a do naszego domu było bliżej niż do szpitala. - Aha. - Na nic więcej nie miałam siły. Nie mogłam z siebie wydusić ani słowa więcej, ale wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę z jednej rzeczy. - Gdzie jest Adrien!? - Spokojnie, nie krzycz. - Gdzie on jest?! - On... On zniknął. Rozpłynął się w portalu. - A-Ale... - głos mi się załamał. Schowałam twarz między kolana i zaczęłam płakać. Nagle poczułam na sobie małą, ciepłą rączkę. To Renesmee pochyliła się w moim kierunku. - Chcesz iść do Marinette? - spytał ją czule Jacob. Pokiwała główką. Podniosłam się i wyciągnęłam ręce, żeby ją wziąć. Ułożyła się wygodnie na moich kolanach. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie, po czym dotknęła rączką mojego policzka. To, co zobaczyłam mnie zszokowało. Mała pokazała mi swoje wspomnienia. Widziałam Jacoba, Bellę, Edwarda, Carlisle'a, Ashley i cztery osoby, których twarzy nie znałam. Musieli być to ludzie (ludzie XD) czekający w salonie na dole. Później zobaczyłam siebie, a na koniec wiele wilków. Było ich chyba ponad dziesięć. Wtedy dziewczynkę jednym ruchem przejął Edward. - Ona wie? - zapytał Ashley. - Nie. - Nie wiem o czym? - Nieważne. - Ashley, wyjaśnij mi. - Dobra. Powiem ci dzisiaj przy kolacji. Rozdział VI: Błądzenie w lesie i historii. - Adrien - Szliśmy przez las. Myślałem o Marinette i Ashley, ale jeszcze bardziej skupiałem się na tym, żeby nie zacząć płakać. Łzy na siłę pchały mi się do oczu. Chciałem być dzielny, dać radę. Dla Marinette. Dla Ashley. Dla siebie. - Hej, Adi (ksywka wymyślona przez Elexę <3 Dzięki ci za to <3). Wszystko okej? Przez ostatnie pięć minut zdążyłam cię zapytać dziesięć tysięcy razy, dlaczego masz we włosach nietoperza. - Mam nietoperza we włosach!? - Żartuję. Ale podziałało! - To nie było śmieszne. - Normalnie sypiesz takimi tekstami, że szkoda gadać, a to nie było śmieszne. - Oh, Kitty... - Tak naprawdę, to chodziło mi o to, że zaraz będziemy musieli pokonać przepaść. - Jak masz zamiar to zrobić? - Eee... Twój koci kij? Przełknąłem ślinę. Jak mam jej to powiedzieć? To znaczy, z samym powiedzeniem nie będzie problemu, tylko z tym, by nie zacząć płakać. Już czułem łzy w kącikach oczu. Próbowałem by twardy przy Marinette, ale tak naprawdę załamałem się po stracie miraculum. Zamiana w Kota była moją jedyną ucieczką od codziennego życia, od ochroniarza, od ojca... Nie to, że go nie kocham, ale... Mam wrażenie, że jestem dla niego nikim. Nikim ważnym. Osobą, którą można zamknąć w domu i męczyć. Nie chcę tak żyć, a brak miraculum przecież na to mnie skazuje... - Halo! Znowu się zaciąłeś? Ziemia do Kota! - Ja... Ja... Nie jestem Kotem. - Ale... Jak to? - Nie... Nie mam miraculum. J-już n-nie m-m...Mam... - głos mi się załamywał. - Ou. Nie miałam pojęcia, i wiesz, przeprasz... - Nie przepraszaj. To nie twoja wina. Nie znałaś prawdy... - Daj spokój. Przytuliła mnie. Czułem się, jak w objęciach starzszej siostry, mimo że znałem ją od około godziny. Poczułem łzę spływającą mi po policzku. Potem drugą, jeszcze następną... Po chwili miałem całe policzki mokre. Chciałem zacząć krzyczeć. Drzeć się na całe gardło. Miałem dość. Miałem tego wszystkiego dość! Chciałem żeby to był sen! - Tylko durny, pokręcony mega realistyczny sen! - Jak będziesz tak krzyczał, to ogłuchnę. Zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że nie zostawiłem moich myśli dla siebie. - Wybacz... - Spoko. A teraz, idziemy na około... - CO!? - To dodatkowy dzień drogi, ale jedyne wyjście. Zrobiła mega poważną minę. Opadłem na ziemię. Zacząłem płakać. Płakać? Mało powiedziane. Ryczeć. To było lepsze określenie. Poczułem jej rękę na plecach. To chyba miało się stać dla mnie codziennością. Czymś normalnym. Uspokoiłem się. Nie miałem zamiaru się poddać. ,,Dla Marinette" powtarzałem. Cały czas szliśmy przez las. Na niebie pojawił się oszałamiający, zielony księżyc. Spojrzałem na niego, po czym odpłynąłem w bezdenną ciemność. - Marinette - Wyczekiwałam kolacji jak nigdy. Siedziałam w saloniku i patrzyłam w telewizor. Szczerze mówiąc, nie miałam pojęcia co oglądam. Ba, nie wiedziałam czy w ogóle jest włączony! - Mari, dlaczego odlądasz wiadomości po grecku? - Emm... Co? - Masz ustawiony grecki kanał. - Szczerze, to nie zauważyłabym gdyby ktoś wyłączył telewizję... - Aha. A na co tak cze... Przerwała w połowie zdania. Jej oczy zrobiły się jakieś takie... Nijakie. Bez wyrazu. - Alice? Alice! - Jasper, biegnij po Jacoba i Ashley. Emmet, idź po Edwarda, Bellę i Renesmee. - Alice, co się dzieje? - Nic takiego? - Czemu powiedziałaś to jak pytanie? - Nie wiem, nic się nie dzieje, ok? Wszystko w porządku. - O co chodzi!? - Idź na górę Marinette. W pokoju jest Rosalie. - O co tu chodzi?! - IDŹ DO POKOJU! - NIE PÓJDĘ DO PÓKI NIE WYJAŚNISZ O CO CHODZI! W tym momencie coś uniosło mnie do góry. Za ułamek sekundy byłam na górze. - Volturi. - Co? Już jej nie było. Usłyszałam jej głos. - Ukryjcie Marinette w La Push. Musi być z dala od-tego-wszystkiego... Dalej nie zrozumiałam. Mówiła niesamowicie szybko. Po chwili usłyszałam głos Ashley. - Ok. Jacob, niesiesz mnie. - Dobra, ale tylko ten jeden raz. Po chwili byłam już na dole, przed domem. Nie mam pojęcia, jak się tam znalazłam. Nagle zobaczyłam... Nagle zobaczyłam Jacoba. Zamieniał się w wilka! Ale JAK?! Ashley dodała grzybki halucynki do śniadania czy co!? - Co? Jak? Czy ty... - Siedź cicho i wskakuj. Idziemy Jacob. Nie protestowałam. Wsiadłam na rdzawobrązowego basiora. Miał takie miękkie futro! Wtuliłam się, żeby nie spaść. Po niedługim czasie byliśmy w La Push. - Ashley, o co tu chodzi!? - Później ci powiem. - Ashley, chcę wiedzieć! - Nie chcesz! - Chcę! - Później. Koniec dyskusji. Zrezygnowana opadłam na kanapę. Dam sobie spokój na dzisiaj. Po chwili już spałam. - Adrien - - Adrien? Adrien! To ty! Jak? Skąd ty się tu wziąłeś? Nie ważne, tak się cieszę! - Marinette? - Tak! To my! - My? - Ja i Jacob! - Ale... Dlaczego wy? - No... Jesteśmy parą, już oficjalnie. - CO!? - No tak. - A... Ale jak? - Normalnie. Myślałeś, że naprawdę zakochałam się w chłopaku, którego tyle razy odrzuciłam jako Biedronka? Jesteś ż a ł o s n y. - C-co? Nie wierzyłem w to co słyszę. Zacząłem płakać. Powoli odpływałem w ciemność. W najczarniejsze zakątki własnego umysłu. - Adrien... Adrien? Adrien! ADRIEN! To był głos Kitty. Skąd ona się wzięła w La Push? O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? - Kitty? - ADRIEN! Słyszysz mnie!? Otworzyłem oczy. Znowu byłem w domu Jacoba. - I co teraz powiesz blondynku? - uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Po policzkach popłynęły mi łzy. Nagle usiadłem i zacząłem dyszeć. Po chwili to do mnie dotarło. Obudziłem się. - Adrien? - Co to było? - Spojrzałeś na zielony księżyc. To sprawiło, że zasnąłeś sniłeś twój najlepszy sen połączony z najgorszym koszmarem. Krzyczałeś przez sen ,,Marinette". - Dobra. Już chodźmy. - Marinette - Nagle się obudziłam. Zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że płakałam. Policzki miałam wilgotne. Skupiłam się i próbowałam sobie przypomnieć, co mi się śniło. Na pewno był tam Adrien... Po niecałej minucie pamiętałam cały sen. Śniło mi się, że Adrien nagle pojawił się w salonie. Jakaś niewidzialna siła kazała mi uprzykrzać mu życie. Powiedziałam, że jestem z Jacobem, że jest żałosny... Jak mogłam. Wiem, że to tylko sen, ale... Widok płaczącego Adriena... Świadomość, że jego łzy są spowodowane moim zachowaniem... Po chwili powróciłam do żywych. Otrząsnęłam się z zamyślenia i otarłam twarz. Uspokoiłam się. - Ashley? Jesteś tu? - Tak. Chodźmy. Możemy wracać. Kryzys przeżyty bez straty w... ,,ludziach". Strasznie dziwnie powiedziała ostatnie słowo... Podejrzane. Za jakieś pięć minut byliśmy u Cullenów. - Ashley, powiesz mi o co chodziło? - Przybyło Volturi. Alice zobaczyła to w wizji. - Kim jest Volturi? - To... wampirza straż. Coś jak policjanci, królewska rodzina, władcy. - Moment. WAMPIRZA!? - T-tak... - C-co? - Już ci opowiadam. A więc... Po krótce opowiedziała mi całą historię. Rozdział VII: Nierealistyczna rzeczywistość - Marinette - CO!? Powiem jeszcze raz: CO!? Wampiry i wilkołaki istnieją!? Może jeszcze ktoś mi powie, że Adrien to wampir a Ashley wilkołak? Ja oszalałam?! Dobra, uspokój się. Właśnie dowiedziałaś się o istotach z legend, zaraz zwariujesz, ale co tam... Spokojnie... S-spok-k-kojnie... Nie umiem się uspokoić! Oddychałam coraz szybciej. Z każdą chwilą było mi trudniej nabierać powietrza. - J-jak t-to możliwe? - Oh, Marinette... Uspokój się. Te istoty istnieją tylko w tym wymiarze. Uspokoić!? Mam się uspokoić!? Miałam ochotę odbić się od ściany i wskoczyć na żyrandol. I szczerze mówiąc, jakimś cudem to zrobiłam. - Marinette, zejdź z żyrandola... - Nie... - miało to zabrzmieć stanowczo, ale głos mi zadrżał. - Mam zawołać Jacoba? - Nie! Nie wołaj żadnego wampira, wilkołaka czy innego stwora! - Mówiłam. Jacob to nie wilkołak, tylko istota zmiennokształtna. Los chciał że zamienia się akurat w wilka! - To nic nie zmienia! - Złaź. Pokręciłam przecząco głową. Jakieś pięć minut później Ashley udało się mnie zdjąć. Niedługo później zasnęłam z nadmiaru emocji. Nie mogłam się jednak cieszyć spokojnym snem. Wierciłam się i wiłam na kanapie. Śniło mi się to samo co wcześniej. Bycie nieznośnym dla Adriena... - Adrien - Szliśmy parę dni. A może tygodni. Nie wiem. Straciłem poczucie czasu. Miałem dość tego miejsca. Czemu akurat Kraina Czarów?! Nie mogło to być bardziej normalne miejsce?! - Przez to pójście na około - odezwała się Kitty - minęło na tyle dużo czasu, że zaraz portal zmieni położenie. - Nie dobijaj mnie. - Chcesz odpocząć? - W sumie... Czemu nie. - powiedziałem obojętnym tonem. Od razu po rozłożeniu obozowiska zasnąłem. Nic mi się nie śniło. Po prostu spokojnie odpoczywałem. Rano obudził mnie głos Kitty. - Adrien! Nie uwierzysz! - O co chodzi? - Portal! Jest tutaj! Przeniósł się akurat w to miejsce! - C-co!? Rozbudziłem się w 5 sekund. Portal!? Tutaj!? Jak!? To najwięjszy fart w moim życiu, biorąc pod uwagę, że jestem eee... Byłem Czarnym Kotem. Wow. To wydaje mi się niemożliwe. - To chodźmy! - Raczej ty! Ja tu zostaję. - Będę tęsknił. - Ja też. Po tym krótkim pożegnaniu wszedłem do portalu. Kitty wytłumaczyła mi, że wystarzczy myśleć o danym miejscu i tyle. Więc myślałem. Po chwili straciłem przytomność. Obudziłem się w jakimś budynku. Było w nim dużo ruchomych schodów i jeszcze więcej sklepów. Na 100% galeria handlowa. Zacząłem szukać wyjścia. Musiałem pojawić się w świecie, w którym mieszka ten cały Jacob, bo nie przypominam sobie takiej galerii w Paryżu. Hmm... Mijałem kolejne sklepy. Jakaś dziewczyna krzyknęła do mnie: - Genialny cosplay! Nie wiedziałem o co jej chodziło. Sytuacja parę razy się powtórzyła. W końcu przeszłem obok sklepu z zabawkami. Zobaczyłem... Reklamę serialu! Ale nie jakiegoś tam zwykłego! To był serial o mnie i Marinette! - Co? - szepnąłem. - No wiem, drugi sezon dopiero w maju. Widzę że jesteś fanem, niezły strój Adriena. - Co? Ale nastolatka już nie było. Przeszłem obok sklepu z elektroniką. Stwierdziłem, że sprawdzę, czy da się zobaczyć ucinki serialu na dziale z telewizorami. Kiedy znalazłem się w odpowiedniej alejce, telewizor z funkcją 3D wciągnął mnie. Szczerze mówiąc, po woli miałem tego dosyć. Straciłem chwilowo przytomność i odpłynąłem. - Marinette - Obudziłam się. Przez moment nie wiedziałam, gdzie jestem. Dopiero po chwili przypomniałam sobie. Ashley. Historia. Wampiry. Wilkołaki. Jednym słowem: szaleństwo. - Ashley... - Tak? - Zabierzesz mnie na plażę? - Ok... A po co? - Muszę to wszystko przemyśleć. - Dobra. Jacob! - Nie! Samochodem! - Spokojnie, miałam na myśli podróż motorem. Wiesz, nie jest mój, a nie chcę ukraść sprzętu Jacobowi. - D...Dobra. Dość szybko dotarłyśmy na plażę. Siadłam na wielkiej wywalonej kłodzie. Zadrżałam z zimna. Ashley podeszła i objęła mnie. - Jesteś gorąca. - Nie, to tobie jest zimno, Mari. Wydaje ci się. - Nie wydaje! Masz gorączkę! - Nie mam gorączki! To ty jesteś lodowata! - Jesteś gorąca jak, jak... Jacob... - Coś sugerujesz? - T-ty... Jesteś w-wilkołakie... - Nie! Koniec rozmowy! Czemu ona się tak wkurzyła? Przecież Jacob to jej przyjaciel! Nie może nie lubić wilkołaków... W takim razie, o co chodzi? - Adrien - Lewitowałem w białej otchłani. Przypominało mi to trochę walkę z Pixelatorem. Uwięziony w fotografii... Muszę znaleźć jakieś wyjście. Przez dłuższy czas latałem po pustej przestrzeni. Nagle zauważyłem... Stronę internetową? Jestem w środku internetu? Dziwne... Podleciałem bliżej. Okazało się, że to wikipedia o mnie i Marinette. Może trafię do jakegoś fanclubu i nie będę się aż tak wyróżniał? Dotknąłem strony i momentalnie mnie wciągnęła, po czym równie szybko wyrzuciła. Wylądowałem w średniej wielkości fioletowym pokoju. Jedna ściana była cała w kwiaty, druga, na przeciwko niej, cała fioletowa, a dwie pozostałe białe. Odwróciłem się za siebie. Zobaczyłem trzy półki i biurko. Na pierwszej półce od góry stały książki, Wieża Eiffla i Krzywa Wieża z puzzli i książki. Niżej znajdowała się kolekcja płyt i wiele figurek aniołków. Na ostatniej stała lampka, dwie świeczki, zegarek i wazon. Nad biurkiem zawieszony był monitor. ,,Miraculum wiki - wikia" przeczytałem. To tędy musiałem wylecieć. Ponad ekranem zauważyłem plan lekcji. Nie był zwykły. Po jednej jego stronie wisiał obrazek mnie i Marinette, a po drugiej nas jako bohaterów. Ciekawe... Kto kolwiek tu mieszka, jest fanem miraculum. I naprawdę ładnie rysuje. Obróciłem się. Szafa, półki na książki, nic nadzwyczajnego. Spojrzałem na kanapę i... mowę mi odebrało. Przyglądały mi się dwie dziewczyny. Jedna miała długie, brązowe włosy spięte w warkocze, a druga trochę krótsze związane w dwa kucyki. Ale to nie było dziwne. One miały na sobie maski! Wyższa (z warkoczami) miała maskę i... pierścień Kota! Ja jestem babą w tym świecie?! Niższa miała maskę Biedronki. Obie przyglądały mi się ze zdziwieniem. - Ania, czemu w moim pokoju leży chłopak podobny do Adriena? - powiedziała dziewczyna w masce Kota. - Nie wiem... - Eee... Cześć? - Co robisz w moim pokoju? - Eee... To długa historia. Mamy czas. - Dobra. A więc... WC zabrał nam miraculum, przenieśliśmy się do innego wymiaru, później portal był na klifie, i dziewczyny spadły, a ja się przeniosłem, i byłem w Krainie Czarów, i tam był zielony księżyc, i taki portal, i byłem w galerii, i wciągnął mnie telewizor, i wyrzucił tutaj. - Coś dużo tego ,,i". - No. Prawda. - Nie wierzycie mi? - No co ty!? Jak mogłabym nie uwierzyć postaci z mojej ulubionej animacji? No wiesz? - Nie wierzycie mi. - westchnąłem. - Wierzymy nie wierzymy, spróbujemy ci pomóc. Prawda? - Ja chętnie. - Mam pytanie. Czemu macie maski, a ty masz mój pierścień? - Bawiłyśmy się. Ja byłam Czarnym Kotem, a Ania Biedronką. - A pierścień? - Nie jest prawdziwy. - Aha. - No tak! Zapomniałam nas przedstawić. Ja jestem Beatka, a to jest Ania. - Hejo! - powiedziała ,,Biedronka" śmiesznym głosem. - Jeśli chcesz pomocy, musisz dokładniej opisać miejsce do którego chciałbyś wrócić. Tam gdzie zostały ,,dziewczyny". - Tam padało, wywaliło nas koło jakiegoś domu, stał tam radiowóz i srebrne volvo... - Srebrne volvo?! - No tak... - A kojarzy ci się imię Edward albo Jacob? - Jacob... Znam go. - Już wiem. Byłeś w świecie Zmierzchu. Bawię się w Polsat i kończę w tym miejscu. Nie bijcie XD Przepraszam za inną czcionkę, ale coś się popsuło i nie mogę jej zmienić :c Dżem <3 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania